This application relates generally to thermodynamic engines, including heat pumps. More specifically, this application relates to a direct-contact thermal-exchange heat engine or heat pump.
Many thermodynamic cycles that transform thermal energy into work or vice versa are inherently limited to an efficiency that is less than 100% of the fundamental Carnot efficiency limit. This shortcoming arises because the addition or rejection of heat may take place at points in the thermodynamic cycle other than at the hottest and coldest temperature limits. There therefore exists a need in the art for improved methods and systems for converting between thermal and other forms of energy, and for improved methods and systems that add or reject heat at hot and cold temperature limits of a thermodynamic cycle.